wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 10, 2010 Monday Night RAW
The May 10, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 10, 2010 at the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode Summary Vickie Guerrero becomes RAW GM Randy Orton was trying to make a point. As he discussed his distrust of Edge inside of Pittsburgh's Mellon Arena, however, singer Meat Loaf barged in like a bat out of … well, you know. The Grammy Award-winning artist explained that he was in town promoting his latest album "Hang Cool Teddy Bear" and is a huge fan of The Viper. Just when Mr. Loaf prepared to belt out one of his new tunes, though, Orton leveled him with an RKO. In the commotion that followed, Edge emerged to inform his former tag team partner that a new permanent General Manager of Raw was being installed at his behest: Vickie Guerrero. Guerrero, who had previously been married to The Rated-R Superstar, also appeared to insist that her relationship with The Ultimate Opportunist would not affect her decision-making. Unfortunately, her argument rang hollow when, moments later, she announced a 2-on-1 Handicap Match pitting Orton against Edge and a partner of his choosing for later in the evening as a means to reprimand The Viper. David Hart Smith vs Chris Jericho When Chris Jericho was drafted to Monday nights, the self-important Superstar quickly gravitated toward the one man whose sense of self rivals his own: United States Champion The Miz. Once aligned, the "Screaming Egos" immediately formulated a plan to capture the Unified Tag Team Titles from The Hart Dynasty. Consider them one step closer after Jericho faced off against David Hart Smith in singles competition. Thanks to a Jericho victory, he and Miz will now receive a Unified Tag Team Title Match at Over the Limit. Evan Bourne vs Zack Ryder Zack Ryder's boasts continue to hold about as much water as a drained hot tub. Once again, The Long Island Lothario brought out Alicia Fox and Gail Kim to watch him compete. And once again, Ryder came up empty. This time, Ryder lost to Evan Bourne after Alicia tried to help him only to be stopped by Gail. After the match, a disgusted Gail left her fellow Diva to tend to Ryder and ended up leaving with "Air" Bourne. Tyson Kidd vs The Miz Unlike his opponent, Tyson Kidd let his actions do the talking. Kidd avenged his partner's earlier loss to Chris Jericho by defeating Jericho's partner, United States Champion The Miz. Kidd's win earned a title match for one member of The Hart Dynasty next Monday night. As The Hart Dynasty—including Kidd, David Hart Smith and Natalya—celebrated, Miz smugly informed them that the contract stipulates that were he to lose, he would get to choose which member of the Hart family he will compete against. His decision? Next Monday night in Toronto, the United States Champion will defend his title against WWE Hall of Famer Bret "Hit Man" Hart! Randy Orton vs Edge & Ted DiBiase While the odds were against him, Randy Orton somehow managed to slither out of Pittsburgh's Mellon Arena with a huge win. After orders from Raw's new General Manager, Vickie Guerrero, The Viper was forced to compete in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match against Edge and The Rated-R Superstar's hand-picked partner, Ted DiBiase. During the bout, Orton capitalized on a distraction from R-Truth, who gleefully watched as his tormentor DiBiase suffered the pin. The drama continued to unfold as Orton trained his fury on Guerrero. Before he could sink his fangs into her, however, she frantically resigned her post as Raw GM. While Vickie scampered away, Edge tried to sneak up on his former Rated-RKO partner, but WWE's Apex Predator turned the tables and leveled The Ultimate Opportunist with a ruinous RKO—the second in two weeks—outside of the ring. Results * Singles Match: Chris Jericho defeated David Hart Smith (w/ Natalya) * Singles Match: Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated The Miz * Two On One Handicap Match: Randy Orton defeated Edge & Ted DiBiase (w/ Vickie Guerrero) Media Category:2010 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Maryse Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Gail Kim Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:WWE television episodes